The applicant is aware of curling elements having a cylindrical shape. The cylindrical lateral surface has provided thereon tips or peaks for ensuring a better grip for the hair when the curling elements are rolled into the hair After having been rolled into the hair, the curling elements can be retained by the measure that a rubber is stretched from the one end of the cylinder to the other end for retaining the curling element together with the rolled-up hair.
It is the object of the present invention to provide curling elements with which hairstyles can be made more flexible. Furthermore, a retaining element is suggested for preventing the curling elements in a simple and reliable way from unrolling after said curling elements have been rolled up.